


Waltz of the Flowers, Da capo

by Andromaca



Series: Blossoming is Hard [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Pairing, Honestly I don't know what to tag this, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, other than maybe it is halfway through the T and M rating, yeah quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi makes Tsukishima feel very poetic and the feeling flows both ways, or maybe it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz of the Flowers, Da capo

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt (imagine Tsukki inviting the whole team over because why not and walking in Akiteru ramming into Yamaguchi) from nsfw--hq (because they said it was okay to uSE THE SUBMISSIONS AS PROMPTS SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS BUT KILL ME BECAUSE IT SUCKS OK) and I am a piece of trash  
> Please sorry for the absolutely shitty editing but have you ever tried to publish a fic from your phone at 2:48 in the morning because you don't have your comupter yeah if you haven't it's like hell but 100x times worse

The whole team wondered, whenever they saw Tsukishima putting on his headphones, what kind of music he listened to. Some of the bravest guys tried to unlock his phone, while he was practicing and it laid long-fogotten on a shelf in the club room, to go through his iTunes playlists, but their efforts were never rewarded; he kept it locked with a word password, and a fairly Odysseus-worthy one. So, bets were made, in hope that someday they would eventually find out: people hypothesised he listened to rap, heavy metal, pop, rock, and so on.

 

Little did anyone know, he only listened to one song, repeating it over and over again without ever growing tired of it. And despite his rap/heavy metal/pop/rock aura, he listened to classical music. Sure, he owned a lot CDs, but they stayed on his shelves to collect dust.

The song happened to be the “Waltz of the Flowers” by Tchaikovsky. Quite a cliché, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not even the slightest bit. Because when the tempo di valse made its way to his brain, it was a sound so pleasing that every time felt like the first.

Also, because he found a resemblance of it in his real life: he had thought about his friend Yamaguchi Tadashi as a flower that yet had to blossom a lot of times, many more than what he would care to admit, and the song fitted perfectly his personality, its gentle beginning was so Yamaguchi-like that sometimes it made Tsukishima, the strong, cold, unreachable Tsukishima, blush. It's not like he was _that_ romantic usually, but his friend's freckles and his gentle smile and his lovely blush coloring his cheeks so many times per day inspired him to write poetry sitting by the sea with an unlit cigarette in his hand while listening to some indie rock american band and maybe, if the blush was particularly rosy some day, wearing a flower crown. He was so cheesy he sometimes disgusted himself, but he literally couldn't help himself thinking about that kind of things. At least – he reminded his inner voice that constantly told him how gay it was this whole thing – I don't think about him naked.

Technically, to say it, he had to, but he didn't need that kind of negativity in his denial and Leopardian like pessimism-filled rêverie. So instead he kept walking toward the Karasuno High School, perfectly in time for the start of morning practice, side by side with the guy that was indeciduously lingering in his mind. At first, he honestly couldn't quite catch the reason why he kept coming to his house to pick him up every morning, ever since the start of middle school, but by now he was sure that both he and the whole team knew: he had a goddamn big crush on his childhood friend Tsukki, and walking him to school was probably a privilege to him from his point of view. Tsukishima would have never admitted it, but it made him flustered the thought of occupying the same amount of space in Yamaguchi's brain he occupied in his. The feeling of being so loved was so overwhelming, that not even three slices of strawberry shortcake could taste that sweet. And, much to his surprise, it wasn't a teeth-rotting sweetness, rather a very pleasing and warming one, which he had found himself not to dislike.

 

The knowledge that whenever Tsukishima took long changing Yamaguchi would already make his way to his house completely alone to wait for him there, came in hand when Tadashi's birthday was approaching and everyone thought about a surprise party for him, and he used it carefully when the day finally arrived.

 

Pretending to be in need of a long shower in the gym's bathroom before they went home to play videogames like they always did, he drifted away from Yamaguchi and retired back to the club room where the others were waiting for the signal. He did need a shower, but that wasn't the point. He only needed him to be far enough from them for it to be an actual surprise. So he jumped in it anyway, scrubbing the sweat away from his body and taking his time to make sure his hair would smell good after shampooing and conditioning them, something he never did. 

Then, after everyone was ready to leave with Tsukishima's house as the destination, they sneaked out and Daichi locked the door behind himself. Despite Yamaguchi being gone for at least half an hour, every member of the club spoke in a hushed tone, lest meeting him on the way and throw their plan in the air.

 

The mission was proceeding rather smoothly, and not after long they had arrived at the Tsukishima family's door, everyone holding their breath as Kei unlocked the door very quietly and slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise.

Soon, an unidentified sound came to their ears, which made Kageyama and Hinata exchange a questioning look toward one another. The sound repeated itself, and everyone, except Hinata, being the dense little guy he was, registered it as a moan. In less than a millisecond, a flock of curious teenage guys, whose concept of privacy was still a bit crummy, rushed in the living room, right where the sound had come from all along.

What was waiting for them there, was one of the worst scenario ever, at least to Tsukishima's eyes: with his hands and knees sinking in the couch's cushions to keep him in a dog-like position was a spectacularly flushed, breathtakengly naked Yamaguchi Tadashi, with his back arched from the touch of the proudly standing on his sole knees, whose erect penis was shoved all the way up the other's ass, none the less Tsukishima Akiteru, naked as well but definitely much less breathtakengly.

 

In that moment, Tsukishima Kei understood that the flower that went by the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi had already blossomed, and something suggested him that he did it a long time before.

 

Everyone stared in awe and shame, literally on the verge of tearing up. Not that Yamaguchi being gay was _really_ news, but... Akiteru? Was he for real? De gustibus non est disputandum, but damn, Yamguchi had got some shit taste in matter of boyfriends.

This awkward exchange of looks went on until Akiteru patted Yamaguchi's back and exclaimed: “Happy birthday!” when he turned his head toward him. Yamaguchi literally exploded, his face was burning red and for the first time ever, the team had the possibility to see Yamaguchi not angry but furious; with a pop he pushed Akiteru out of himself and, not caring that he was completely exposed to inquisitory looks, he stood up naked and dressed up in a fraction of a second and got out of the #203 apartment with his tail between his legs despite his menacious frown.

 

Needless to say, Tsukishisma Kei's world shattered into pieces as the realization that all the times Yamaguchi had arrived earlier than usual in the morning, left before in the evening after practice, had a sleepover with Tsukki was not because he had a crush on him, but on his fuckhead brother struck him. And, as if he didn't hate him already enough after all the times he had stolen his DS and told his mother where he kept his secret load of sweets, Akiteru was in a relationship of some kind with his crush.

 

How could it be any worse?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at the url turnip-senpai.tumblr.com because I have got very little followers and also please keep me company bc my blog is literally the saddest thing out there


End file.
